I never leave you alone
by Convertible
Summary: Parfois quand il n'y a plus d'espoir... Rated M car scène assez dure donc esprits sensibles s'abstenir :)


Les gens dansent autour de moi. Et je suis là. Bloquée, comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là parmi eux. À les regarder. Je suis bloquée, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre ma vie. Je suis trop fatiguée.

Une larme roule sur ma joue. Je ne l'essuie pas. À quoi bon ? Je ne suis pas là.

Ma respiration s'accélère, l'angoisse monte. Pourquoi ça m'est arrivé à moi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à reprendre le dessus ?

_J'ai trop bu. Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air. Je regarde mes amis qui sont tous dans le même état d'ivresse que moi et murmure « je sors », ils me répondent qu'ils vont régler et qu'il me rejoigne dehors. Il est 2h28. La nuit est noire. L'air est chaud, tendre. Presque accueillant. Mais je sens la nausée monter. J'inspire fortement et traverse la route. Je m'assoie sur la plage, à quelques mètres du bar et je regarde la mer. Elle est calme, d'un noir profond, on la confondrait presque avec le ciel. Je reste là dix peut-être quinze minutes à osciller seule à méditer sur le sens de la vie, dans une philosophie éthylique. _

Ma respiration est saccadée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis rendue à cette soirée. Toutes les soirées me rendent mal. Toutes les soirées me renvoie à ça. Et qu'est ce que j'attendais ? Qu'est ce que j'attends bon sang ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à comprendre que si je dois m'en sortir c'est seule ? Et que personne ne sera jamais là, car tout le monde s'en fout. Tout ceux qui savent s'en foutent. Et tout ceux qui ne savent pas ne remarquent pas. Je ne supporte plus de voir ces gens heureux. Il faut que je sorte. Maintenant.

Mon corps se trouve un chemin mécaniquement bousculant tout les gens au passage. Un balcon. J'ouvre la porte et m'assoie, recroquevillée sur moi même. Et une phrase se répète « aidez moi je vous en prie ». ça fait deux mois.

La seule chose que je n'ai pas vue, c'est le regard bleu qui m'a suivit.

_« vous êtes perdue ?_

_Oui... non... Je dois retrouver mes amis. Je les ai perdus. J'ai trop bu. _

_Tu vas vers où ? »_

_Je montre la direction du doigt. Je ne sais plus, j'ai froid tout à coup. L'air n'est plus ni chaud ni accueillant. Où sont ils ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mon portable ? _

_Je t'accompagne_

_Non merci, je vais attendre mes amis ici..._

_C'est bon t'inquiètes pas, j'habite vers là bas aussi. »_

_Il me saisit le bras. Il ne me fait pas mal. Mais je sens que je n'ai pas le choix. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire. _

Je grelotte, les larmes coulent. Les basses raisonnent dans mes oreilles et dans mon corps. Ce corps qui est censé être le mien. Que je ne reconnais plus, que je ne veux plus, qui ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis dégoûtée. Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi. Je ne regarde pas. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux seulement que le monde s'arrête. Que les gens s'arrête de vivre. Car moi j'ai arrêté. Mon monde s'est arrêté et les gens continuent de rire.

_« tu viens d'où ? _

_pas d'ici. »_

_Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes violemment. Et sa langue entre dans ma bouche sans permission. Je me sens prise au piège. J'ai peur._

_« Viens ici on sera tranquille. »_

_Il n'y a personne. Personne pour me sortir de là. J'ai peur. _

_« J'ai fait de la natation. Regarde, j'ai des abdos. »_

_Il saisit ma main et la pose sur son ventre. Je ne bouge pas._

_« ça te plaît ? »_

_Non. Non ça ne me plaît pas. _

Je me sens brisée. Je pleure. Enfin, cela fait deux mois que je retiens les larmes. En fait, je ne les retiens pas vraiment, elles ne sortent pas. Je ne m'autorise pas à craquer. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller. Si je le fais, personne ne sera là pour me ramasser. Alors je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas me laisser tomber, il ne me reste plus que moi. Mes sanglots sont bruyants. Ma peine est visible mais encore une fois personne ne semble s'en soucier. « on est jeune, il faut s'amuser »... J'aimerai. Mais la vie ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je repense souvent à mon ex ces derniers temps, qui m'a dit quand je l'ai quitté « un jour, ça te retombera dessus. Tu es bien trop méchante et manipulatrice. Un jour, ça va te retomber sur la gueule. » Et ce jour, c'était le 15 août à 3h et quelques minutes. Un bras passe autour de mon dos. Je sursaute et m'éloigne mais le bras me serre plus fort. Je tourne la tête et rencontre des yeux bleus, d'un bleu profond mais clair. D'un bleu ciel. D'un bleu ciel mais de journée.

_Il y a des galets dans mon dos. Il me font mal. Ça sent l'urine. Je me sens mal. Sa main saisit ma tête avec force et la dirige vers son sexe. J'ai peur. Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ? Est ce qu'il va m'assommer avec un galet et me foutre à l'eau si j'obtempère pas ? J'ai peur. Est ce qu'il va me tuer ? J'ai peur. Est ce qu'il va me frapper ? Est ce que je devrai essayer de me sauver ? Mais j'ai bu. J'ai bu, je suis une fille et je suis seule. Qu'est ce que je peux faire contre lui ? Où sont ils ? Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne me cherchent pas ? Je m'exécute._

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as. Ni qui tu es. Mais tu peux pleurer dans mes bras si tu veux. Autant de temps que tu veux. »

Et avec ça, l'alcool aidant peut-être, tout se déverse, je pleure, je pleure pendant des heures. Tout ça me fait si mal. Je me sens si seule. Je pleure dans les bras de cette inconnue, dont l'odeur me réconforte, dont la chaleur remplace la mienne qui a été perdue. Ces bras m'enserrent et je m'effondre. Personne ne m'a touché depuis ça.

_Son corps est au dessus du mien et je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Il transpire. Je ne sais plus bien ce qui se passe. Je me suis laissée à l'abandon. Je me suis déconnectée. J'aurai du dire non avec plus de conviction. Peut-être que je n'ai pas été assez claire ? Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Mais c'est trop tard. C'est peut être le moins pire... Son souffle s'accélère. C'est bientôt fini. Ça va aller. _

_Il réajuste sa chemise à carreau. Rouge et bleu. Il s'éloigne en me lançant :_

_« ça te feras un souvenir de vacances. »_

_C'est là, devant le ciel noir et l'étendue infinie de la mer que je me suis brisée. Et que pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis rendue compte qu'on était toujours seul, et que les autres n'en avaient rien à foutre. _

Mes larmes se tarissent et je distingue les premiers rayons du soleil. Le ciel est bleu clair au raz des immeubles et je vois un peu de jaune orangé a l'horizon. La ville est calme, endormie. Et il n'y a plus de bruit dans l'appartement. Je me rends compte que le bras est toujours autour de moi. Je me tourne pour voir si la personne qui était là s'est endormie et me retrouve face à ses yeux. Grands ouverts. Me regardant moi, le corps invisible et brisé.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais seule. »


End file.
